


Junction

by syren888



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, HEA, Happy Ending, Hospital Setting, Plot-twist, Romance, Sadness, Short Story, The no power thing is relative, doctor mamoru, mention of soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Tribute to Usagi's bday(June 30):Doctor Mamoru Chiba, during his rounds to check on the victims of a massive traffic accident, meets someone that may change his life forever.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru & Mizuno Ami, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Junction

It's a night like any other at the Central Hospital; receptionist nurses answering phone calls and receiving patients that pass by for an appointment or a sudden discomfort. Doctors, residents, and the like walk or run from one place to the other depending on their assignment.

Suddenly, there's the sound of many sirens getting closer to the Emergency Unit; both doctors and nurses look up and run towards the entrance to receive the patients. The doors are opened and the paramedics bring a group of beds with people in different stages of injury on them. The information that is provided indicates that a massive traffic accident occurred less than an hour ago; one of the vehicles suffering the greatest impact is a school bus filled with middle schoolers on their way back to school after a field trip.

The mood becomes frantic, and everyone available tries to assist, stabilize, and saves as many lives as possible. It takes hours of hard work without rest from the staff to receive and treat all the people hurt badly during the accident, but they are top-notch professionals and it shows through. After the situation has a semblance of lesser chaos, it's time to start calling guardians and family members to inform them about the situation.

The hospital knew that their work it's long from over.

* * *

Two days later, surgeon Mamoru Chiba, with a few residents, including family friend Ami Mizuno, is making rounds checking the health and the progress of some last-minute surgeries done during the recent chaotic situation. He's well-known for being one of the youngest surgeons in the hospital, being only in his late 20s, with a high rate of successful operations. His looks are another topic of gossip among the staff; ebony black hair, dark cobalt eyes on a very attractive and aristocratic face. For that reason, many believe that he has a high-profile family background, but he is respected for his humble and kind disposition towards everyone.

Some family members of the patients would stop him to show their gratitude or to ask him about their relative or sibling's situation; he would answer each of them with a polite smile on his face, getting admiring gazes from everyone around at the time.

After the first round, Mamoru assigned the residents to make around on their own and that they'll meet once again at their usual review room to analyze their findings and deductions. They all nod and follow his instructions, leaving him alone and able to let out a breath of relief, a giggle startles him and looking to his left he notices Ami looking at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, laugh it out why don't you?" Mamoru says with feigned annoyance, as he considers the girl like his little sister who he tutored a few years ago to enter med school.

"We still have one more patient to check," says Ami, changing the subject and handing him a file.

Mamoru starts to walk in the direction of the room assigned to the patient while checking the data from the file; it seems that the patient sustained many hits and cuts while protecting some children from inside the bus, besides that, the patient hasn't woken up since arriving at the hospital, which is another topic of concern followed by the lack of identification thanks to many documents that got burned during the gas fire caused by the accident.

Both Ami and Mamoru arrive at the room and move the curtain that separates the patient from the others in a similar state. The moment Mamoru looks at the patient, he feels his breath caught and a slight stab in his chest.

There on the bed, lies a young woman, maybe in her mid-20s, with long and lustrous platinum-blond hair, fair skin, long eyelashes, rosy cupid's bow lips, and giving off an ethereal look even in sleep.

For a moment Mamoru feels completely rooted on the spot; the inquiring sound from his friend brings him back to the present. He clears his throat and asks Ami is there's any new information regarding the patient. Ami tilts he head slightly to the side and observes the doctor; for a moment he thinks that she can see right through him, but the moment passes and she only says that some children she has treated call the woman 'Ser' and she's an assistant guide that was part of the authority figures during the trip.

"However, for some reason, she seems familiar" comments Ami a bit puzzled at the small feeling of recognition that exudes from the woman on the bed. 

Mamoru absorbs all the information and nods; with a look at the chart hanging by the end of the bed. He indicates with his hand for Ami to move on to the next patient while he takes care of the one in front of him. Ami sends him a calculating look and then leaves. Mamoru waits a moment for the footsteps to get farther away and sighs. Putting the chart away, he observes the woman for a moment; his mind is a mess and nothing makes sense. Mamoru decides to follow the protocol; he checks the machines connected to the patient, and then brings his hand to her wrist to check her pulse.

The moment their skin touch, he feels a shock; like an electrifying current that fills his body with energy and an unknown feeling of anticipation. Mamoru steps back, closes his eyes, and shakes his head. He wonders if not drinking coffee like usual that morning has something to do with the weird symptoms he's been experiencing. After taking a big breath and letting out he opens his eyes; only to gasp when his gaze meets beautiful gray eyes with specks of blue that could be mistaken by a diamond with a touch of sapphire.

"Good morning miss, can you hear me?" asks Mamoru, while checking her vitals and taking out a small flashlight to test her reaction.

She nods and tries to get up, but she's stopped by the other.

"Miss, you were in a massive accident two days ago and just woke from a coma, I recommend that you stay calm," says Mamoru, guiding her back to the bed, and trying not to react at their present closeness.

The young woman follows the doctor's instructions, and looks at him with a mix of wonder and confusion 'Such expressive eyes' thinks Mamoru before snapping out of it 'dangerous thoughts...' a floral scent reaches his for a moment '...very dangerous thoughts' he concludes, distancing a bit to keep a semblance of professionalism.

"My name is Mamoru Chiba" he introduces himself "you're currently at the Central Hospital along with many other victims of the accident" Mamoru explains, finishing his checkup "When you feel better I'd like you to fill out a form with your personal information " he comments "Many personal documents were lost during the incident and we are trying to identify as many as possible to contact their emergency contact" informs the doctor, taking the chart at the end of the bed once again to update the information there.

"May I know your name, miss?" Mamoru asks, in part to write it down on the chart but the other half is for the curiosity that he's trying, and failing, to restrain.

"Ser..." she croaks, and Mamoru quickly serves her a cup of water for her to drink "...Serenity, my name is Serenity" she answers in a soft voice "and your last name?" inquires the doctor "...Maboroshi" she responds after a pause, a slight undertone in her voice.

For some reason, Mamoru feels a slight twinge in his chest at the undercurrent sadness he can detect on Serenity's voice, but he chalks it up to sympathy after such a traumatic accident. 

"I'll let the nurses know that you're awake now. Get some natural rest for now, and we'll do some tests later today" advises the doctor, his face unknowingly showing a soft look and gentle smile different from his everyday polite front.

Serenity nods once again and closes her eyes, Mamoru pulls the curtain for privacy and walks away, missing Serenity opening her eyes and looking in his direction full of longing and heartbreak.

* * *

Days pass by and Mamoru finds himself looking for any excuse to visit Serenity. She would smile at him every time this happens; a beautiful smile with bright eyes, sometimes with a shadow of loneliness or sadness, but still enchanting. He would feel a mix of giddiness and confusion; his mind and heart would stay in conflict for a while after interacting with her, but that doesn't deter him from going to see her, even more so by knowing her background; Serenity's parents died many years ago and she became part of the staff of a volunteering organization that does different odd jobs; from distributing newspapers to touring guides, you name it. That's the reason why she was on the school bus during the accident; she volunteered as a guide during the school trip and was taking a ride home with the students. 

After almost three weeks of interactions, Mamoru is sure of his feelings for her; he likes Serenity, a lot. He wouldn't call it to love yet, but he feels that it has a chance to become that soon. Tomorrow, his day-off, she will be discharged, and he hopes to invite her for lunch and maybe discern if she feels the same way too.

* * *

The day comes; Mamoru is nervous but doesn't show it. On his way to the hospital, he decides to buy a single white lily to express that his intent is pure, and for its resemblance to Serenity's ethereal looks. He waits for her a bit away from her room and when he sees her walking towards the exit, he naturally integrates to her side. Serenity looks at him with a bit of mirth in her eyes, and a gentle smile.

They walk side by side; both looking graceful and attracting the attention of the people around them. When they step out of the hospital, Mamoru shows her the single flower with a shy smile on his face. Serenity looks at the lily on his hand, and for an instant, there's a gleam of pain in her eyes, but it disappears without Mamoru noticing anything. He offers her a ride and some lunch but she refuses. Mamoru starts to despair until Serenity points out a coffee shop not far from where they are standing, this time with a shy smile of her own.

Mamoru offers his arm, she accepts with a low laugh and guides her towards the place.

Inside the shop, Mamoru points to a table on the corner and they sit there. A waiter offers them a small menu with options like sandwiches, different types of bread, soup, coffee, and other drinks. The doctor orders a black coffee and a ham sandwich, Serenity is undecided and just asks for a glass of water in the meantime. The waiter leaves and they lock gazes.

With a fortifying breath, Mamoru decides that is now or never; he takes Serenity's hand in his and starts speaking.

"Serenity, we haven't known each other for long, but even if that's the truth, I feel as if we've have known each other for longer than these three weeks" starts Mamoru "You make me feel like I've never felt before, and I need to express I feel for you" he takes another breath and continues "What I'm trying to say is...Serenity, I like yo...

Mamoru's are interrupted by a bright light that makes him covers his eyes for a moment. When he opens his eyes, he's shocked; all around him, the people, cars, and the water being poured...everything is completely stock-still. With a gasp, he tries to stand up but can’t 'Serenity!' is his frantic thought. He looks her way, only to become completely speechless.

In front of him is Serenity, but she looks completely different; her attire has changed into a white combination of a sailor uniform and a skirt with rainbow-colored ribbons, on her hand she holds a staff and on her forehead a starts shines brightly, almost blinding him.

"Serenity?" Mamoru whispers with uncertainty, widening his eyes when he receives a nod as her answer.

"Mamoru Chiba, If I say that I wasn't happy for your feelings for me I would be lying," she says with a smile "However," her expression becomes painful "I'm not the one your soul calls for" she continues "I'm just a fragment of what it can be...I admit that I was weak" she confesses with irony in her voice "I felt a small resonance and fell into the temptation of this dimension" Serenity explains "for a moment, I wanted to believe that my beloved, the other half of my soul would be here in this world...but it wasn't so" she states with eyes full of such sorrow that it pierces Mamoru's heart and makes him fight the wetness he feels on his eyes.

"W-who are you?" Mamoru is able to ask after a moment of digesting Serenity's words.

She smiles at him wistfully "My name is indeed Serenity, or it used to be, long ago" she responds "But I'm also called Sailor Cosmos"

"Sailor Cosmos," Mamoru says, trying the name.

Sailor Cosmos smiles tenderly at him; she raises her hand and caresses his cheek, eyes full of yearning and desolation.

"I lost the opportunity of a happily ever after, but you're different" she states "your fated one is out there in this world, and I'm sure that the moment you meet, you'll feel complete in a way you've never felt before" Cosmos predicts full of confidence, caressing Mamoru’s cheek one last time before letting go.

"You say that you lost the opportunity to be happy" starts Mamoru "isn't there a way for you to reunite with your..." he swallows "other half?" he inquires a bit shakily.

Sailor Cosmos tightens her hold on her staff and lifts it over her; the staff starts to shine, and rays of different colors start to radiate from it "I hope so" she sighs "Now, you won't remember any of this happening" Cosmo informs "You'll have vague recollections, but not facts" She brings her staff higher "Goodbye Mamoru Chiba, I hope you find the one destined for you soon" she wishes upon him with teary eyes "When you find her, don't ever let go" Cosmos murmurs, a lone tear running down her cheek.

Mamoru tries to extend his hand, but he's completely dazzled by the staff making him close his eyes once again. He tries to say something, anything. However, in the blink of an eye, he's once again at the coffee shop. He looks around confused for a moment until a waiter brings him a cup of black coffee. That's when he remembers that even on his days off, he likes to pass by this place and order his favorite beverage. With a shrug, Mamoru takes the cup and starts bringing it towards his lips, but a low dripping sound stops him.

He looks at the rim of his coffee cup and it's surprised when two small drops fall on the surface. He brings his hand to his face and notices that his cheeks are wet. Puzzled, he takes a napkin and dries his tears, puts the paper away, and takes a sip. For some reason, he feels that the coffee leaves him a greater taste of bitterness than before.

* * *

  
A few months later, Mamoru is walking towards a patient's room due to surgery in a few days. While passing over the children's ward a melodious and cheerful voice stops him in his tracks.

He retraces his steps, peers over the ward's entrance, and that's when he sees the cause of his actions; Sitting in the middle of a circle full of children, with shinny azure eyes full of cheer and wonder, long golden hair held in two cute buns on each side of her head, and a warm smile, is a young woman reading out loud; keeping both the children and him spellbound.

"Then, the Moon princess and the Earth princes, after missing each other for different lifetimes, finally came together. They professed their love and promised to be together for all eternity...the end" she reads happily, with a dreamy look on her face.

The kids clap all around exclaiming their joy for the story.

"All right everyone, is nap time," She says cheerfully "Go now and nurse Minako will sing a wonderful lullaby for you" she instructs with a kind smile on her face.

The children say their goodbyes and go to their respective beds. As they do that, the young woman lifts her head, locking gazes with the doctor; Mamoru feels struck, his heart quickens and his sight sharpens when he notices the endearing blush starting to stain the other's cheek 'She's gorgeous' he thinks besotted.

She stands hurriedly and walks towards him with a nervous look on her face "D-Doctor Chiba, how can I..." her words are replaced by a sound of surprise when a few steps from the doctor, she trips and starts to fall forward. Mamoru doesn't think, he automatically moves to catch her. The moment he feels her in his arms, his whole body heats up; His blood starts to rush, his breathing becomes a bit labored and he swears that upon contact, his soul started to sing in absolute ecstasy and joy.

"Are you alright, miss...?" Mamoru asks while trying to inquire he name "Tsukino. I'm Usagi Tsukino, sorry for this doctor" apologizes Usagi while trying to find his footing "I'm such a klutz sometimes, even my mom wonders how I became a nurse" she explains with a nervous laugh, trying to fight down her blush; her crush of the last two years has his arms around her! If it's a dream, she doesn't want to wake up.

Mamoru gets momentarily lost in her bright blue eyes and then comes back to himself. When she tries to step back, he instinctively tightens his hold; both react surprised when it happens.

For a moment, Mamoru hears a voice in his mind saying 'don't ever let go' and deciding to take the risk, he clears his throat.

"Miss Tsukino" he starts "oh no, please call me Usagi" insist the girl, her blush deepening.

Mamoru chuckles "Very well, as long as I receive the same treatment and you call me Mamoru" he bargains "But I'm just a new Nur..." Usagi tries to protest "No buts" refutes the doctor with a grin that makes Usagi feel her knees becoming weak.

"As I was saying" continues Mamoru "I wonder if you would be inclined to have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asks, feeling a bit apprehensive at the surprise he sees in Usagi's eyes.

"Is this a dream?" She murmurs "No it's not" Mamoru whispers the answer on her ear, making her heart jump a few times by his actions.

"I...I'd love to" Usagi answers, her face turning even redder, but a radiant smile is also present on her face.

"It's a date" Mamoru states firmly, fishing out his cellphone to exchange contact numbers with Usagi.

After that, they stay in the same position for a little while; Mamoru with his arms around Usagi, getting lost in her gaze, and Usagi looking at his eyes and losing herself in them.

From a distance, a silhouette with platinum-blonde hair observes with complete clarity the red threads that start to entwine around Mamoru and Usagi.

'Well done Mamoru' she thinks 'May the two of you be happy for eternity' she wishes, walking away from the hospital.

With a flick of her finder, she becomes Sailor Cosmos again, pulls out her staff, and opens a small spice-time fissure.

"I miss you," Cosmos says in a painful whisper "I hope that helping our countless counterparts find happiness, may act as an atonement for my past cowardice" and with a last look to the sky, Cosmos goes inside the small vortex, wondering if one day, her wish will come true.

* * *

Far away, almost at where scientists consider that is the farthest star cluster in the universe. Inside of what is known to the sailors as the galaxy caldron. A small golden light spark starts to emanate from an ignored crystal, getting stronger in all senses.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been more than ten years since I wrote something related to this fandom. Which is funny, 'cause it's one of my favorites of all time. It's also been a while since writing anything that doesn't include BL in some form. 
> 
> This idea didn't let me sleep for two days and I was finally able to write it down. I hope that this story is to your liking.


End file.
